


Happy Memories

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, Embarrassing Parent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco is adamant that Harry can't look at his baby pictures, it's embarrassing, but as usual things don't go his way and surprisingly it turns out okay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Harry: *looking at pictures* Draco age six….you were so cute!  
> Draco: I’m cute now too.  
> Harry: Oh Merlin! What happened to your forehead? You have a scar?  
> Draco: GIVE ME THAT PHOTO!  
> Harry: OH MY GOD!! You were dressed up as me!! How cute!

Draco scowls as he tries to take the photo album from Harry but the bastard holds it tighter, pulling it against his chest. Until Draco relents, throwing up his hands at the expression of pleading on Harry's face and let out a deep sigh.

"Why the hell do you want to see them so badly?" Draco asks mentally cursing his mother for first mentioning and then fetching the book despite his repeated attempts to dissuade her.

"It’s something couples do, but well." Here Harry loosens his hands from the book and uses one to ruffle his hair, "I don't have any pictures of me growing up. You're really lucky and I really want to see, please."

It is the please that truly breaks Draco along with the small pout and the reminder that Harry’s childhood had been far harder than his own. _Damn_ , he has gotten soft, or perhaps it is just Harry he can never say no too.

"Fine, fine, if it will get that look off your face go ahead," Draco grumbles sulkily and slumps back in his seat. Crossing his arms he glares down at the floor as Harry lays the book on his lap and opens it to the first page.

"Aww, you were so cute," Harry mutters a few minutes later causing Draco to redirect his annoyance in his direction.

"I'm cute now too, but apparently you would rather ogle a six year old version of me you pervert," Draco snaps glancing at the picture and feeling a tiny bit grateful that at least he was clothed. The blue shorts brushing his knobby knees and the white shirt decorated with fancy lace at the wrists and collar are beyond outdated but not the worst thing his mother had forced him into.

"Oh, don't be so moody," Narcissa said from the seat across from them wearing a gentle smile. "Just look at how Harry's smiling."

Draco's eyes trail over to Harry's face and he can't deny that he does look incredible happy. Harry's eyes are alight with affection and joy as he scans each picture carefully, occasional tracing over Draco's face with a fingertip. Thawing slightly, Draco feels some of his irritation fade and the corner of his mouth curls up.

"Hey, what happened to you? You have a scar on your head in this picture?" Harry's words confuse Draco for a second until he sees the picture and suddenly his face drops in horror.

"That, it's nothing just ignore it," he scrambles to say while also turn to the next page. Anything is better than Harry realising why he had the scar but Harry pulls the book away as his eyes widen.

"Did, did you dress up as me?" Harry asks hesitantly.

 _Shit_ , Draco thinks as he turns back to his mother because this is all her fault for wanting to indulge Harry. She simply smiles and takes a sip of her tea uncaring of the icy look he's giving her. A second later he turns back to Harry who has reached out and touched his arm.

"Um." He begins planning to lie but even he knows it's pointless at this point, Harry knows. The prat is going to tease him about this until the day he dies and already his cheeks are heating in embarrassment.

"That is so adorable," Harry whispers. There isn't even a tiny bit of mockery in Harry's voice but instead fondness. Draco is honestly a little taken aback by it and the hand that cups his flaming cheek that pulls him into a soft slow kiss. The world is still spinning for Draco when Harry pulls back and he opens his eyes to see the broad smile on Harry's face.

"Thank you for letting me look at these, you're the best," Harry says softly.

"Uh, yes, yes I am," Draco replies deciding that maybe, just maybe, it's alright for Harry to look at the photo album.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but lots of longer ones to come.


End file.
